A sheet element processing machine, for example a printing, cutting or folding-gluing machine, is used in the packaging industry for example to print, cut or fold-glue sheet elements such as cardboard sheets. These printed sheets are then used to make cardboard boxes.
For example, platen press type machines perform the cutting and embossing, then folder-gluer machines perform the folding and gluing of the cardboard flaps or cut-outs in order to form a packaging. The embossing step imposes a relief on the cardboard sheet for functional reasons and in particular to form pre-folding lines, or for purely aesthetic reasons.
More precisely, the present invention concerns an embossing module equipped with a pair of male and female embossing tools, comprising such a female embossing tool. The invention concerns a method of embossing a cardboard cut-out using such a pair of embossing tools.